emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02953
}} is the 2,955th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 5 July, 2001. Plot Part 1 Marlon visits Zak at Keepers Cottage. Marlon tries to convince Zak that he should go to the doctors about the lump. Zak is worried about being ill and tries to dismiss it by saying he probably hasn't got Testicular Cancer. Marlon leaves on a bad note. Viv is looking at the photo's for the Naughty Nylons competition. She wants professional photo's, but Bob tries to convince her otherwise. Jack and Diane are having a meal. Diane talks to Jack about Zak and Lisa's problems. Jack flatters Diane. Lisa asks Sam why he isn't at work. Sam says he isn't feeling well, he is worried about Zak. Lisa finds Cain's cigarettes, and confronts him. Sam walks out. Angie goes to talk to Ollie in the garden. Ollie wants to know how old Angie was when she met Sean. Bernice and Ashley are in the garden. Ashley is gardening and tries to dance with Bernice, but she isn't impressed. Ben tries to talk to Ollie in the village. Ollie doesn't want to talk to him about the night before. She ask him how old he was when he lost his virginity. She is upset. Cain comes along and tells Ben to disappear, and Cain and Ollie go for a walk. Bernice, Ashley, Jack and Diane are in the Woolpack tidying up. Bernice leaves to see Carlos. Diane looks angry. Bernice apologises to Carlos about the night before, they try to work out what they can do. They kiss. Part 2 Carol and Terry are having a drink. Carol says she is going to see a professional photographer so she can enter the Naughty Nylons Competition. Terry makes fun of it. Carol leaves. Bernice and Diane are serving. Diane tries to get out of Bernice what happened with Carlos. Bernice gets defensive. Diane is mad, but Bernice promises that the affair is over. Sam talks to Marlon in Chez Marlon about Zak. Marlon tells Sam that he knows what is wrong with Zak. Sam is upset that he didn't find out first. Marlon tells Sam that Zak has found a lump on his testicle. Sam can't understand. Marlon explains further that it 'Could' be cancer. Sam is upset and is angry that he hasn't been to see a doctor. Sam leaves to find Zak. Bob and Terry are having a drink in the Woolpack. They are worried about Viv and Carol falling out, and make fun of the women before Bob leaves. Angie joins Lisa for a drink. Lisa is still angry with Zak. She still doesn't know about the lump. They moan about men. Cain is flirting with Ollie. They are sat in a field, and almost kiss. Cain sends Ollie home. Zak is sat outside the church. Ashley finds him and asks if he is OK. Zak escapes without revealing anything. Bob is taking photos of Viv. She is posing and pouting and Bob is getting excited. Sam bumps into Ashley. Ashley tells him that he has seen Zak in the church. Zak is praying to God. He asks God to take the lump away. Sam finds Zak. He reveals that he knows about the lump. Zak is mad with Marlon. Sam tries to get Zak to go to the doctors, but Zak is scared. Sam still tries to convince him to go to the doctors, and Zak agrees to go if Sam goes too. They hug. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes